


Чудо потерянной планеты

by Mari_Anna



Category: Firefly, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Happy Ending, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В глазах Ривер такая сила и уверенность, что Зои не решается объяснить девушке, что смерть - одно из необратимых событий в этом мире. Глядя в почти безумные глаза, ей хочется верить, что чудо возможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудо потерянной планеты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2013 для команды Светлячка

Каждый член команды считает произошедшее своей виной.  
Зои винит себя в том, что осталась на корабле присматривать за подхватившей простуду дочерью, хотя с этим вполне мог справится Саймон.  
Джейн молча грызёт себя за то, что оказался недостаточно быстр, чтобы прикончить ублюдков прежде, чем…  
А не после.  
Кейли не в чем себя винить, но она задумчиво гладит корпус «Серенити», и мысли у неё в голове никак не могут принять законченный вид: если бы она была внимательней, если бы лучше ухаживала за кораблём, если бы…  
Слезы смывают все неоконченные предположения, оставляя после себя только чувство утраты.  
Саймон ещё ни разу в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько виноватым. Как бы хороши ни были его навыки хирурга, но и на его операционном столе приходилось умирать пациентам. Он всегда переживает эти проигрыши остро, но впервые на его руках погибают столь близкие ему люди. И не имеет значения, что Инара попадает в медотсек уже мертвой, а у Мэла в груди зияет дыра такого размера, что Саймон искренне не понимает, как тот смог продержаться почти без сердца несколько долгих минут.  
Команда «Серенити» знает, что воля к жизни у их капитана поистине чудовищная, но даже её в этот раз оказывается недостаточно.  
Только Ривер смотрит на два тела и не ищет оправданий или слов утешения. Она как будто резко взрослеет: лицо становится строже, а голос приобретает командный оттенок.  
У Зои ёкает сердце: таким голосом проводил инструктаж её сержант перед новичками во времена войны за независимость.  
Никто не пытается спорить, когда Ривер берёт на себя управление.  
Каждый из команды рад заняться делом, и как же хорошо, что его не надо придумывать самому.  
Уверенность Ривер передаётся всему экипажу, и когда она поднимает «Серенити» и вводит незнакомые координаты, никто не протестует и не сомневается в её решении.  
Джейн прижимает к груди Веру и раз за разом обходит корабль, как сторожевой пёс, проверяя, чтобы никто больше не исчез.  
Саймон моет, переодевает и укладывает два тела рядом. Церемония длительная и наполненная множеством деталей, которые не позволяют отвлечься, но доктор всё же мимолётно сожалеет, что за его спиной не стоит пастор Бук с Библией. Его негромкий голос, читающий заупокойную молитву, принёс бы хоть небольшое, но всё же облегчение.  
Кейли сидит у кровати маленькой Селины. У девочки уже спала лихорадка, и кожа начала приобретать здоровый оттенок, вместо иссиня-белого цвета двух прошедших дней. Кэйли, размышляя, перебирает уже вымытые от пота и болезни волосы девочки, потом встает и решительно идёт в свою каюту за гребнем.  
Подарком Инары на последний день рождения.  
Натуральное дерево с изысканным резным узором - такая редкость и ценность, проходит сквозь тёмные кудрявые волосы, справляясь с запутавшимися волосками. Дочь Уоша унаследовала внешность матери, но характер у неё точь-в-точь как у отца.  
Она оправдывает своё имя - скоро будет лучшим пилотом в этом секторе галактики.  
  
Зои сидит в рубке на месте второго пилота и смотрит только на Ривер. Её не интересуют ни расчёты, ни звёзды за пределами их корабля. Она не знает пункта назначения, проложенный курс как будто ведёт в никуда, но Зои хорошо помнит, что карты могут врать. Она думает о том, что даже если они летят прямиком в очередную великую тайну Альянса, «Серенити» снова сможет пройти любые преграды. Хотя бы потому, что когда Ривер так упорно движется к цели, её действительно не может остановить ни одна сила во Вселенной. И плевать, что там.  
В ответ на последнюю мысль Ривер неестественно замирает, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то далёкому, а потом разворачивается к Зои и говорит шёпотом, словно открывает большую тайну:  
\- Земля.  
Зои недоуменно смотрит на девушку, до неё не сразу доходит смысл сказанного, а когда она всё же понимает, просто пожимает плечами.  
Они попадут на эту покинутую-потерянную планету, если Ривер говорит, что так надо.  
Команда «Серенити» привыкла верить своей ведьме.  
Зои думает, что похоронить капитана с Инарой на Земле - хорошая идея. Но Ривер отрицательно мотает головой в ответ на её мысли.  
\- Моя семья. Никто не смеет отбирать у меня семью.  
В глазах Ривер сейчас такая сила и уверенность, что Зои не решается ей объяснить, что смерть - одно из необратимых событий в этом мире. Глядя в почти безумные глаза, она хочет верить, что чудо возможно.  
  
Ривер идёт по еле заметной нити, появившейся после того, как погасли два сияющих огонька сознаний. Это даже не след - его тень. Но чем ближе «Серенити» приближается к Земле, тем сильнее зов. Ривер корректирует путь, не глядя на мониторы. Шепот на незнакомом языке не смолкает в голове ни на миг, ведя за собой. Он не мешает думать, наоборот - дает потрясающую четкость мыслей.  
Она аккуратно и точно сажает корабль, и пока члены экипажа в растерянности разглядывают пустыню, Ривер уже мысленно далеко среди барханов.  
Там, где её с нетерпением ждут.  
  
Ривер жёстко пресекает попытку пойти в экспедицию всем вместе. Она не знает, что её зовёт, и не собирается рисковать ещё кем-то из близких. Они идут только втроём: Зои, Джейн и она. Будь её воля - пошла бы в одиночку, но она точно знает: когда эти двое становятся такими целеустремлёнными, лучше даже не пытаться их переспорить.  
Зои и Джейн напряжённо всматриваются в пустынный пейзаж и держат наготове оружие, а Ривер уверенно идёт вперёд, не осматриваясь, с каждым шагом всё быстрее и быстрее. Срывается на бег, не обращая внимания на чертыханье за спиной, и опускается на колени у основания ничем не примечательного бархана. Ривер запускает руки в песок, откапывая что-то под его толщей, и вдруг со смехом проваливается вниз.  
Зои и Джейн недоуменно переглядываются: даже для их ведьмочки это выглядит странно. Но они всё же спускаются за ней, только намного осторожнее, успевая заметить, как зажигаются факелы по обеим сторонам коридора. От помещения, в которое они попали, веет такой древностью, что хочется склониться под тяжестью тысячелетий, четко отпечатавшихся на его стенах. Только Ривер не трогает это присутствие времени, она вытаскивает из кольца факел и уверенно выбирает один проход среди множества других. Зои не выдерживает и хватает её за плечо:  
\- Куда это ты собралась? - Недоверие в её голосе смешивается с надеждой. Ривер приходится отмахнуться от тяжелого, почти приторного привкуса этого чувства. Но ответить надо, хотя бы за тем, чтобы её больше не задерживали. Сейчас, когда цель находится так близко, любое промедление приносит девушке почти физическую боль.  
\- Нам нужно дальше, - видя недоумение в глазах соратников, она добавляет так, как будто это что-то объясняет: - Я знаю путь.  
Безграничная уверенность Ривер смягчает сомнения её спутников - в конце концов, она еще ни разу не ошибалась на их памяти. Джейн пожимает плечами и гонит из головы предательскую мысль: «Всё когда-то случается впервые».  
Ривер долго ведёт их по извилистому переплетению древних коридоров. Иногда она, не останавливаясь, указывает спутникам на блоки, которые лучше обойти, и стены, к которым ни в коем случае нельзя прикасаться.  
У очередной плиты с выбитыми непонятными символами Ривер замирает. Её руки действуют без участия разума, интуитивно она знает, где нужно нажать и удерживать ровно три удара сердца, где провести кончиками пальцев, только слегка задевая. От её манипуляций плита с ужасным скипом, поднимая пыль, задвигается в стену.  
Открывающаяся перед тремя спутниками картина завораживает: напротив двери, в одной общей нише, стоят две фигуры… человечески фигуры. Сначала их трудно так назвать, но Ривер чувствует ток силы, заполняющий их почти мгновенно. Девушка уверена, что ее спутники даже не заметили момента наполнения, лишь увидели выглядящих совсем живыми мужчину и женщину напротив. Нет никаких сомнений, что это место было потеряно и забыто многие столетия назад, но для пары, на которую смотрят члены экипажа «Серенити», время не имеет значения. Глядя на их переплетённые пальцы рук и умиротворенные лица, Зои думает, что для них вообще неважно где и когда, главное, что вместе.  
Второй рукой каждый из пары прижимает к груди по большой, даже на вид тяжелой книге. Женщина держит чёрную, а мужчина - золотую.  
При виде блеска обложки в голове у Джейна мгновенно включается калькулятор, и хотя он не может представить даже приблизительную стоимость такого куска благородного метала, но мысль о том, что перед ним многие и многие миллионы кредитов, заполняет его разум дымкой предвкушения.  
Ривер улавливает мысли Джейна и мимолётно морщится: эти книги бесценны. Сейчас девушку больше беспокоит странное чувство, появившееся после открытия дверей. Оно не несет в себе опасность, это скорее доброжелательный интерес, и Ривер решается пройти внутрь. Один осторожный шаг, ещё, она замирает, и когда ничего не происходит, - уже уверенней приближается к нише.  
Перед Ривер - источник зова, но это нисколько не проясняет ситуацию. Девушка раздражается: ей некогда играть в игры и разгадывать загадки.  
Ей нужно решение.  
Немедленно.  
\- Я пришла. - Слова падают в тишину комнаты, как камень на спокойную гладь озера. Ривер почти может различить расходящиеся круги. Когда они доходят до мужчины и женщины в нише, Ривер вдруг оказывается в перекрестье двух внимательных взглядов.  
\- Нет! - Только вскинутая рука и резкий окрик останавливают Зои с Джейном от выстрелов. Ривер медленно выдыхает про себя, когда стволы чуть опускаются. Ее спутники готовы в любой момент сорваться в атаку, но Ривер уверена, что пули не причинят вреда этим двум существам. А вот конструктивному диалогу вполне могут помешать, а Ривер очень не хочется терять то чувство надежды, которое вселяет в неё, до сих пор звучащий, зов.  
Она выдыхает, рассматривая пару в нише, и ловит такие же внимательные взгляды, наполненные непонятным чувством: то ли интересом, то ли доброй насмешкой. Ривер кажется, что её просвечивают и аккуратно взвешивают все: когда-либо приходившие мысли, совершенные поступки и пережитые чувства. Ощущение несколько неприятное, и она замечает, как передергиваются за ее спиной Зои и Джейн.  
Они чувствуют тоже самое.  
Ривер вновь сосредоточивается на незнакомой паре. Женщина очень красива: выразительное лицо, тёмные волосы, тёмные глаза… Запоминающаяся красота. Что-то неуловимое делает её очень похожей на Инару.  
Мужчина же напоминает Ривер капитана, даже револьвер на бедре хоть и другой модели, но создаёт цельную картину, от которой в груди щемит.  
У Ривер перехватывает дыхание. Она уже знает ответ, но не смеет открыть рот, чтобы не спугнуть то чудо, которое предстаёт перед ней.  
Кажется, не только Ривер тут может читать мысли, потому что женщина, стоящая чуть позади своего спутника, ободряюще улыбается и говорит:  
\- Новая хранительница пришла с чистой душой и горячим сердцем, - усмехается и добавляет, - очень горячим.  
Мужчина тоже улыбается и кивает в ответ на вопросительное прикосновение своей спутницы. Они переглядываются, и женщина нараспев произносит, протягивая свою книгу вперед:  
\- Чёрная книга мёртвых, приносящая жизнь…  
\- И золотая книга живых, приносящая смерть, - заканчивает мужчина, повторяя ее жест.  
Протягивая книгу Ривер.  
Девушка медлит несколько секунд - от понимания смысла слов этой пары ей становится почти плохо. Ривер закрывает глаза, справляясь с эмоциями и уже спокойно подходит, принимая предлагаемое из рук женщины.  
Вместе с тяжестью книги в неё через прикосновение женщины вливается знание, и то, что раньше было неразличимым шёпотом, зовом без слов - обретает смысл.  
Мужчина передаёт свою ношу Зои, и та потрясённо разглядывает золотую поверхность книги.  
Ривер, поддавшись порыву, низко кланяется бывшим хранителям, и уводит своих спутников так быстро, как только может.  
Бремя хранителя теперь переходит на неё, а у этих двух есть ещё несколько секунд, которые глупо тратить на что-то кроме друг друга.  
Ривер уходит последней и перед тем, как дверь закрывается полностью, она успевает заметить, как осыпаются пылью тела. Девушка счастливо улыбается: их души вместе, и двое, до конца исполнившие свой долг, снова возродятся.  
Страж всегда будет рядом со своей принцессой.  
А ей стоит поторопиться.  
  
Саймон уложил тела рядом на кровати в шатле Инары - именно туда сразу же кидается Ривер. Остальные члены команды подходят как раз к моменту возвращения капитана и Инары в мир живых. Только Зои с Джейном успевают услышать конец заклинания и увидеть захлопнутую чёрную книгу. Пока Саймон с отвисшей челюстью рвётся проверить очнувшимся пульс, а Кейли рыдает от облегчения на груди ещё не пришедшего в себя капитана, Ривер строго смотрит в глаза Зои и Джейну. Оба мысленно обещают хранить тайну книг. Джейна передергивает, когда он понимает, что девчонка теперь и вправду может убивать силой мысли. Но почти сразу же он веселеет: зато его могут оживить, если вдруг что. Джейн прикидывает варианты и решает, что жизнь всяко дороже золота, даже такого громадного его куска.  
Ривер качает головой, думая о том, что пора вплотную заняться воспитанием Джейна, не забывая при этом выгонять всех из шатла.  
Капитану и спутнице надо многое наверстать.  
Они не отрываясь смотрят друг на друга, и Ривер улыбается, выходя. Похоже, смерть пошла этим двоим на пользу.


End file.
